1. Field
The present invention relates to a transmission system for vehicles including a plurality of gear trains for respective speed steps housed in a crankcase so as to be selectively establishable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a transmission system for vehicles is known, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-85348 (Patent Document 1). This transmission system is configured as discussed below. A shift cover is mounted to a crankcase to cover shift position changing drive means. A gear cover is mounted to the shift cover to define a speed reduction chamber between the gear cover and the shift cover. A speed reduction mechanism installed between the shift position sensor mounted to the gear cover and the shift drum is housed in the speed reduction chamber. A shift spindle turnably supported by the crankcase and the shift cover is connected to the shift position changing drive means. A shift pedal is installed at an end of the shift spindle, projecting from the shift cover.
In order to improve operability, requests have been made in recent years to provide an automatic transmission having a shift actuator in place of the shift pedal. In response to such requests, the shift actuator is simply applied to the configuration disclosed in Patent Document 1 to provide a configuration in which the shift actuator is mounted to the shift cover. However, the shift position sensor is mounted to the gear cover attached to the shift cover. Therefore, the shift actuator and the position sensor are mounted to the respective separate members. Thus, there arise problems of the increased number of component parts and cumbersome assembly.